


Fire and Ice

by Hisoka182



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisoka182/pseuds/Hisoka182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua, one of the hottest and most popular boys in school accepted your love confession and became your boyfriend. But is it okay that he acts all cold to you and ignores you all the time? What will become of your relationship with him? KilluaxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY ... I MADE ANOTHER STORY WHEN I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY OTHER ONES — oh, forgive me. I feel confuse right now that I don't know what to write anymore. Besides, this story won't be that long. Maybe two or three chapters, and I will be able to finish my other one ^^v
> 
> Oh, and this is the first time I used 'YOU' in my fanfic. Hope it isn't too weird to read, since its KilluaxReader. I still make a lot of mistakes and keep on writing 'I' instead of 'YOU'. Haha XD
> 
> Story plots keeps on popping in my head that I don't know what to think anymore. So this story should be fine :D
> 
> Tell me what you think about it. Leave a comment, okay? :) — or a kudos if you liked it :D
> 
> And please enjoy the story ^_^

_"I like you, Killua-kun …. Please … Will you go out with me?"_

Those words …. You wonder if you regret it now that you confessed your feelings.

You smiled when the last period has finally ended and went to Killua's classroom. When you saw Killua, your smile widened. "Killua-kun! Let's go home together today!" You said, seating beside him and clinging to his arms.

Killua glanced at you. "No. It's too troublesome," he stood up, brushed you off and started walking towards the door.

"Eh?!" You stood up and followed him to the door. "Bu-But wait, Killua-kun! Please! It'll only be for today —"

Kazuki suddenly appeared in front of Killua. "Yo, Killua Let's go to the ramen place today. Jun said there'll be a lot of pretty girls there this afternoon," he said. Kazuki is Killua's friend. The name 'Jun' that was mentioned was also one of his friends, and also Jun's family owns the ramen place that Kazuki was talking about.

"Mmm? Really? Okay," Killua agreed.

_What?!_

"He-Hey! Killua-kun! Bu-But you said it's too troublesome going home with me! Why would you go with Kazuki-kun?" you grabbed his left arm and made him face you.

He looked at your hand that was holding his arm and then looked at your face. "Is there a problem if I want to go with my friend?"

You were taken aback. "Err … We-Well, n-no …"

"As I thought. You can perfectly go home by yourself, so stop bothering me," after he said that, he left with Kazuki.

You sighed. Ever since you started to go out with Killua, things had been like this. Killua …. A lot of girls wanted to be his girlfriend even though he has this cold personality. Actually, his personality turns cold only when he's talking to you.

_"You wanted to say something to me?" Killua asked when you two were left alone in the classroom._

_"Yes, I have," you answered._

_Looking at him, you feel all weak. But right now, it's all or nothing. You gathered all your strength and took a deep breath. "I-I've known you for a long time now, Killua-kun. I know you don't know me … But I don't like it when I can only watch you from afar … I-I really like you, Killua-kun …. P-Please … Wi-Will you go out with me?" that felt like you used all of your strength. That confession made you to actually really weak. Your knees are trembling and right now, you are anticipating for his reply. Would he reject your confession? What would he say?_

_It doesn't matter if he rejects you. Well, actually, it does matter like your whole life depended on it. But it will be fine even if he turn you down. At least you were able to express your true feelings for him. Your feelings will not go to waste._

_Killua gazed at your blushing face and was in thought. "Go out, huh? Well, having a girlfriend is bothersome .. …" He looked at your super red face and debated. "But …. well, okay," he said, finally approving._

_After saying that to you, he left. And you were the happiest person that time. You can't believe that he actually said yes to your confession. You're Killua's girlfriend now! You're so lucky! Or so you thought._

He was definitely what you were expecting. Perfect in every aspect. The characteristics that show how much of a cool guy he is is emanating everywhere. But he was the complete opposite of the Killua that you imagined — well in attitude, that is. But even so, you were still happy that he became your boyfriend. It was your very first confession, so it's a very good thing that it didn't went as bad as you had imagined. And also, Killua approved. That means he's giving you a chance, right? A chance could be getting to know each other more or something. And this chance only comes once in a lifetime.

So that was how you became his girlfriend. Killua is one of the hottest and most famous boys in school. He's in the same year as you — second year high school — and he's from the class next door.

"You should feel lucky. Killua chose you out of all those girls who confessed to him," said Masako.

"Hai. He's so popular. Until now, I can't believe that you're dating him," Emiko agreed.

You groaned. "But guys .. .. Killua-kun is so cold to me. Could that be only natural?" you looked at both of them.

They looked at each other and nod. "Yeah. Even if I said that you should feel lucky, I should also say that there could be a chance that he's playing with you," Masako said this.

"Really big chance," Emiko agreed.

You stood, pinning your hands against the desk. "What?! How can you guys even say that? Are you guys really my friend, Masa-chan, Emi-chan?" you feel like crying, hearing this from them.

Masako and Emiko are your friends since middle school. You've known each others for that long, so with a problem like this, they're the only ones that you can consult. It's a good thing that even in high school you're still together with them and is even on the same class.

They gathered beside you. "Of course, we're you're friends. That's why we will only speak of the truth, even if it will hurt you, Name-chan," Emiko cuddled with you.

"Rea-Really?" you said with teary eyes.

"Yeah, that's why you should break up with him. It's not good if things between you and Killua-kun went on like this. Your relationship with him will not progress at all," Masako said as if you're not hurting by what she's saying.

"Well, we'll see if your relationship with Killua will advance to the next level," Emiko said. "Or something."

You clenched your hand. "Of course!" you said optimistically. You must not look at this negatively. It's only been a week since Killua-kun and you started going out. This is definitely your chance.

_I must work hard!_

"E-Err, Killua-kun …. I'm here, you know …"

Killua glanced at you and was a little surprised when he saw you there. "Huh? Since when were you there?"

You gritted your teeth.  _The hell?_  You even ditched going home with Masa-chan and Emi-chan just to be with him. "When you asked me to bring your bag, I've been followi —"

"Hey! Why are you touching Killua's bag?" one of the girls with Killua's group of friends asked that to you when they  _finally_  noticed you.

They snatched the bag away from you. "Don't get so full of yourself just because Killua became your boyfriend!"

They all glared at you. "I don't think you can count her as a girlfriend, though. Ha-ha-ha."

"Yeah, she's not even good-looking."

"So unfashionable."

They laughed. All of the girls. The guys were just silent. Killua has a lot of friends in school, since he's popular. Girls and boys always wanted to be around him. But as far as you know, Killua often hang out with Jun and Kazuki.

Hearing these things, you looked down. Being humiliated like this in front of the person you like …. This is too embarrassing.

"Stop it," Killua said.

You looked up and glanced at him.  _Eh?_

"You guys go ahead, I'll take her home," he added.

_EH?!_

What is this? What is happening? Is this guy really Killua? The Killua?

You looked at him, confused. What happened to the cold Killua? For a second there, you thought that he would just ignore you like he usually does. And besides, Killua would never say something like 'I'll take her home'. Something is not right. Is he sick?

"What?" he asked when you kept on staring at him.

"Do you have a fever, Killua-kun?" you asked as you watched his friends leave. But they are all keep on looking back on the two of you, whispering. Especially the girls.

"Huh? What? No. Why?"

"Nothing," you smiled you sweetest smile at him. This is a progress.

Masa-chan, Emi-chan, just watch me! I will definitely make this relationship a success! This will not turn negatively! I will not permit it!

"So, where do you live?"

He walked you home that day, for the first time ever since you started dating.

_This is awkward. I should say something._

You glanced at him while walking, but you can't open your mouth. He's so close to you. Killua has never been so close to you like this. Watching him so near you, of course you can't open your mouth.

_Really, I should say something._

"K-Killua-kun, do you like me?" you suddenly asked.

 _Shoot!_  Why in the world did you burst out something like that? Jeez! This mouth… Now you can't calm down because you can't predict what he's going to answer. How will he say it? Will he say yes? Or maybe no? What could his answer be?

"Hmm?" He looked at you. "I don't know you yet, so no."

EHHH?!

He is so straightforward! He could have just said turn the story around and said something nice, right? He doesn't have to be so blunt! What the heck!

You feel like you're going to cry any moment. Stupid Killua. He's so insensitive of what others might feel.

"But I think you're interesting," he said, staring at you.

Your face turned bright red.  _What?_  What was that? Was what you heard exactly what he said? Or were you just imagining it?

_I'm interesting in his eyes? Oh! I'm so happy._

You were about to answer him when his phone suddenly rang. He stopped walking and picked it up.

"Yes? Oh? She's there? Okay. I'll be there. Tell her to wait for me."

 _She? Her?_  Who? What is this?

"You'll be fine by here, right? Then I'll go first. 'Bye," he turned his back on you and started walking away, not even looking back, or didn't even wait for your answer.

"Goodbye," you sighed as you watch his figure slowly fading away.

Killua, that jerk! Didn't even give you a reason why he had to leave so suddenly. Who is this  _she_ and _her?_  Could she be an acquaintance? Or a special someone? Or a relative? Or a friend? — A friend with deep meanings to it.

You started walking to the direction of your house.

With your current status with him, you can't win against anyone who would snatch him away from you. Even if you have the power to do that, if Killua isn't willing to stay by your side any longer, then there's no point. Might as well give up.

You first met Killua on a basketball tournament held at your new school — you just enrolled in high school when the tournament was held. You weren't actually going to watch because you think it's such a waste of time, but Masako and Emiko dragged you along with them. And you saw Killua there, playing basketball like a real expert. His moves were precise and just in the right circumstances. He was so cool back then, and even now. After that, you did a little research on him and have learned that he really isn't the sociable type of guy. He's hard to approach, everyone you asked said. But even if you they said this, you still think he's hot and cool.

_Hot and cool, huh? Like fire and ice._

When you arrived at your house, you stopped at the gate with blank head, still thinking about Killua. From there, you could see you older brother taking something out in the front yard.

You've been in a one-sided love for a year when you finally decided to confess. And you were so happy when he accepted you. From what you heard, Killua never really come in terms with things like confession. From the research you've done — this 'research' that you've done is not called stalking — all the girls that confessed to him were turned down instantly. But it did not happen to you. So that's why you were so happy to know that he took you in. This means that he saw something in you that he didn't saw in any of those girls that confessed to him. This is the opportunity that you can't afford to fail! That's why you must try your best to be the girl that fits Killua.

You clenched your hands. "I will work hard. Wait for me, Killua-kun!"

"Idiot! Stop talking to yourself and get inside the house!" Rei said, your older brother.

"Sorry!"

You've thought of a plan and you will try your chance tomorrow. You should not give up. You really like Killua, so you were thinking that you should not fail him for giving you the opportunity to be his girlfriend. You should not lose to any other girls.

You're going to change your style and show it to Killua. Huh! You will definitely succeed. And by that, he'll take more interest in you.

"Huh? Who is that?"

"A transferee?"

"No, I think I've seen her before."

You smiled as you walked passed by these people in the corridor and they couldn't even recognize you.

"Na-Name? Name-chan?"

You recognized that voice and looked at the person who said that. You smiled. "Masa-chan! Good morning!" you greeted Masako who was looking at you with big eyes. She's with Emiko. "Oh, and Emi-chan too. Good morning."

"What is this .. .." they were both staring at your whole form.

"What is the meaning of this, you idiot?! Are you some kind of a hostess now?!" Masako smacked the back of your head.

You frowned, caressing the part she smacked. "W-Why? Is it that bad?"

Emiko looked at you. "Bad? It's terrible! Look at yourself!"

You looked down at your own body. There's nothing wrong with you. It's just that, you put on makeup. You think you overdid the lipstick though.

 _I think it's too red_.

And you didn't wear your tie today. Instead, you let a few buttons open and show off a little skin in the chest part of your body. And you wore your shortest skirt for school today. You also did your brows last night and made them look pretty today — even though it was really painful plucking them out. You also curled the ends of your hair a little. Your mascara and eyeliner isn't that strong to look at, but it's very alluring. Well at least that's what's written in the beauty magazine that you read last night. You used it as a guide and followed everything that was written there.

To be the girl that fits Killua, you should fit yourself with him first. You have to be beautiful. But since you're not  _that_  beautiful, then you're going to make yourself beautiful. With that, you can finally call yourself a true girlfriend. And by this, the girls who like him too won't say bad things about you, right? And maybe they can finally accept you as Killua's girlfriend.

But you think you seriously overdid everything. Or else Masako and Emiko wouldn't react like this.

Is it really that terrible?

"Yo Killua. Is that your girlfriend?"

 _Killua …_  Automatically, when you heard someone said that name, your heart is in a very fast beat. That only means that he's somewhere near, right? This is the chance! You're going to make him see your new style today!

You looked around the hallway, and there, at the other end was Killua and Jun, walking straight to your direction.

You cleared your throat as he slowly forward to you, ready to greet him and show off what you worked hard for last night and this morning. You should look very pretty today, because that was your plan to fit as his girlfriend. And that's why you did these ridiculous things — you call it ridiculous because it is very uncomfortable for you.

"Hey,  _that_  is Name-san, right? Your girlfriend?" you heard Jun asked Killua as they walk.

Killua stared at you for a long time. "No, that's not her," he answered. He looked ahead of you, as if he didn't notice you there.

Your eyes widen with what you heard and you also heard Masako and Emiko gasp behind you.

Like this, you're sure that you're a little used to this kind of personality of Killua. But denying in front of you that you're not his girlfriend, that's like the worst, right? You're heart is hurting so much.

It's not that you're so unrecognizable with this kind of getup. Somehow, he should recognize you. But no. After you made all this only to be fit for him. Isn't that really the worst?

You feel like crying when Killua just passed by you. He really doesn't know you, huh? Are you still his girlfriend?

"Kyaa, Killua-kun!"

"Killua-kun, you're so cool!"

"So hot!" You can hear the girls behind you squealing as Killua passed by them.

"That must have hurt, right, Name?"

You looked at the person who spoke. "Masa-chan …." The moment you laid eyes on Emiko and Masako, you were unable to hold in all the emotions that you're feeling.

As you run to their side with teary eyes, a group of guys surrounded you.

"Huh?" Who are these people?

You automatically backed off when you saw the nasty look visible on their faces.

"Hey, beautiful …"

"Let's skip school today and play outside, okay?"

"Let's get along."

They all took a step forward to you and reach a hand to touch your arm. As you take a look at them, all advancing to you, you felt frightened. This is not what you wanted. You're feeling scared.

_Someone, save me!_

You close your eyes as you felt the touch of their skin to yours. "Ma … Ma-Masa-chan, Emi-chan, help me!" That's what came out of your mouth. You wanted to shout Killua's name, but you're afraid because you know that you'll only be disappointed. He wouldn't come to rescue you. That's way too impossible.

You're eyes were closed, waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened. When you opened your eyes, you were surprised when you saw the guys lying on the floor and Killua is standing between them.

"Ki-Killua-kun?"

When he saw that you opened your eyes, he glared at you. "You stupid! Look what happened! What were you thinking, dressing like this?" he snarled.

 _He saved me?_ "We-Well … Err … It's be-because …."

"Argh, never mind. Take responsibility for your actions next time. You're so stupid." After that, he walked away from the scene.

"Kyaaa! Killua-kun is soooo cooool!"

"He saved her from those perverts!"

"He's like a  _Prince_!"

There was a loud noise made by Killua's fans after he entered his classroom.

But you were just standing there, speechless. It was the first time you saw Killua get mad at you like that. Because all the time, you only see the cold side of him, never really caring for you. But now, what you just saw was new. It was like he's on fire — maybe because he's mad at you.

He's like an ice that is cold — but of course ice is cold — and a fire that burns everything.

_What am I even thinking?_

"I gotta admit, even when he's a jerk to you, he's cool," Emiko said, nodding.

"Yeah, cool," Masako agreed. "And he saved your butt, though I predicted that he will. But I still think he's playing with you," both Masako and Emiko nodded at each other.

"Well, maybe it was just an act?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, probably," Masako answered. They're having their conversation again like you're not there.

Killua came back …. To save you. But you thought he didn't know you?! What a jerk!

But he came back for you … That's enough to make you feel like this. You feel like fluttering. Somehow, you're glad that even when you're hit on first thing in the morning and was almost in trouble. But since he saved you and even called you 'stupid' and the fact the he noticed your getup today is definitely a heaven feeling for you. That means he cares for you, right?

_Hey Killua, is it okay for me to think like this?_

Because of what happened, you felt confident about Killua finally recognizing you as his girlfriend. So that afternoon, you went to his classroom to invite him to go home with you again even if you know that there's a chance that he'll turn you down again.

"Killua-kun, let's go home together today, okay?" you asked as you opened the door of the room, smiling even if you're not sure that he'll be there.

But you were shocked to see what is happening inside. Your eyes widen. Killua is on the floor, and there is a girl on top of him. On. Top. Of. Your. Boyfriend.

They both looked at you.

"Wha-Wha — ?" You uttered, totally confused. What is this?

"Get away from me, Hina," Killua said, pushing the girl aside.

The girl glared at you. "Damn, this stupid girl again," she said, standing.

What is this? Could it be …. ? Was this the 'she' that he was talking about on phone yesterday? That 'she' and 'her', could it be this girl? Is she his special someone?

_But I'm his girlfriend …._

"Wh-What is this, Killua-kun? Wh-Who is she?" you almost wanted to cry as you were thinking of all the possible things that he might answer.

"None of your business," he said as he stood up. "I'm tired. I'm going home."

Killua picked his bag and walked straight to the direction of the door, to where you're standing. But he only passed by you, as if you didn't show up at his classroom at all. As if you weren't there.


	2. Killua's Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hello! :)
> 
> Don't count this as the second chapter, but I rushed to write this so this is Killua's Part — I even named it with such a lame title. Hahaha
> 
> I don't know why I have to write this part, but since I published it already, just please enjoy this chapter ^_^
> 
> Killua is OOC here. I really think I went too far of thinking something of a change in his personality that I made him like this in this story.
> 
> Please leave a review about this chapter. Anything will be great! :)
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

_Jeez … So noisy._

"Kil, try to look more interested. Don't make such an expression in front of these ladies," Kazuki whispered. As soon as he said that to me, he smiled to the girls seating in the table opposite from us.

"Tch," right now, I really think that everyone around me is loud. "I'm going home," I stood up and started to walk away from the crowd.

"Eh? Killua! Hey! Wait!" Kazuki called but I didn't look back. Having a lot of people around, noisy altogether, is annoying for me.

Kazuki invited me over to Jun's ramen shop, but I thought we would only be eating there. When I got to the place, there was already a group of girls gathered, and Kazuki was the only guy there — also me who just arrived. Jun, as I thought, wasn't around — knowing Jun, he's somehow like me.

I was walking to the train station and texting Jun at the same time when I heard a cry from the park just by the side of the main road. I searched from where the sound is coming from.

"Okaasan .. ? Uwaah .. Uwaaahhh .. .." a kid, about five years old, is seating in the swing, all alone, and is crying real loud.

 _Where is his mom?_  It's bad to leave a kid all alone by himself.

I walked towards the direction of the swing, to the kid, but a girl reached the kid before me. I stopped walking by the benches. I want to help the kid find his mother, but I think his older sister just came.

_I'll leave then._

I was about to walk away when I heard her say, "Are you lost, little guy? Where's your mummy?" By that, the kid stopped crying.

I looked back at them again. So she's not his Oneesan at all. Could it be that she is also just like me, going to help the lost child?

"Okaasan .. ." I think the kid just remembered its mom again and started crying again.

"He-hey," she said, confused. I saw her sigh and then she smiled. "Here take this," she took out a big, colorful, lollipop from her bag. "You're a tough kid. So this is your reward, okay?" He stopped crying. She handed the lollipop to the kid, and the kid, who was just crying a while ago is now staring at the lollipop with wide eyes.

He took the lollipop from her and unwrapped its plastic cover. "Neechan," while he's eating it, he's smiling at her. The kid has finally calmed down.

The girl, who's kneeling in front of the little boy, smiled. "Good boy! Now come here with me," she carried him to her arms. Now the child, who was just crying so loudly earlier, who's looking so lost, is now chatting happily with the girl. He even wrapped his arm around her neck and is laughing with whatever the girl's telling him.

The girl's eyes and smile, staring and looking close at it, makes you feel full of life. She's like a walking energy that emits powerful strength of positivity, or something like that. Because if not, that kid wouldn't be smiling and laughing like that to her. Children — especially at that particular age — are hard to handle. Especially when you don't have much experience in dealing with them. You should know how to properly approach them, or else they'll be frightened by your appearance and will cry more.

Somehow, I wanted to be a part of that scene too, where I can make that kid smile and laugh at me like that. But I think that will be strange. Being around with people makes me feel irritated.

I left when I realized that I was standing there like an idiot. Why was I watching them, anyway? Well, I just wanted the kid to be in safe hands. And it seems that he's in good care now. That girl will manage to find that kid's mother.

I didn't go home that afternoon. I went to Jun's place — not the ramen shop but to his house — and spent the night there.

"OH! I'M SORRY!" A girl, who was walking face down and so spaced out bumped into me. And it's very early in the morning.

_So annoying._

"I'm really sor —" the girl who bumped into me and who was looking down, looked up at me. And her face turned red when she saw my face. "Eh?!" Her eyes widen and she took a step back.

Her face is familiar.

Ah! She's the girl from yesterday. The one who took care of the kid in the park and gave him lollipop. This girl in front of me, who is blushing furiously — though I don't know why she's blushing — is definitely from that of yesterday.

I was going to greet her and ask her what happened to the kid yesterday, but she suddenly ran off.

_What was that?_

Am I scary? Well, I don't care. I should at least be mad at her for bumping into me when the day has just started.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT KID?" I panted as I looked at every establishment that I passed by.

My parents, who are both working abroad, suddenly came back in Japan three days ago to visit me. And to my surprise, they brought Alluka with them. Alluka is my younger and only sibling and is only five years old. Mom brought her with them abroad because no one is going to take care of her here in Japan. Ever since my family left — about a year ago — I've been living with my Uncle who is always away in business trips because of work. That's why at some point, they can't leave Alluka with my Uncle since he's always away and me who goes to school everyday and has no time to babysit a four year old child. Yeah, they spoil me with things like this.

So right now, my Mom, me and Alluka are out for a walk. But Mom came across with someone she knows and right now, they're having a conversation — more like they're catching up with each other because it's been a long time since she went off with her acquaintance. And I was left alone with Alluka.

Alluka is very precious to me, since she's my only sibling. She's like an influence to me, that whenever I see her, my current mood would be somehow improved to the next level. She makes me happy.

We went to an ice cream stand inside the nearest market and I bought ice cream for her. But when I paid for the bill, when I looked back to her, she's nowhere to be found. Like seriously. How fast did she ran to completely escape from me?

To be honest, I'm worried. I don't know where she went and I don't know where to find her. This market is big and spacious and there is an exit in every way. What if she went out and gets into an accident? I will not forgive myself if that happened. If only I wasn't so careless, this wouldn't have occurred.

"Mommy, look, look. A girl," from a distance, I heard a child said. She's talking to her mother.

"Ugh. Don't look at her," the mother made such a disgusting tone when she spoke. "Where is that child's parents?"

"Oh, look at that poor girl."

"She must be lost."

I can hear everything that people ahead of me are saying. They are talking about a lost girl.

_Alluka!_

I run as fast as I could, heading forward to where these people are pointing and talking about a lost girl. As I arrived to the fountain in the middle of all the establishments, of all the stores, there, stood Alluka in the middle near the fountain, looking all dirty from the melted ice cream on her dress.

I panted and slowly walked towards her. This brat! She made me so worried. I was thinking about so many things that might have happened to her when she's only here. It's a good thing that she didn't went outside the market and get into an accident or something.

I stopped walking forward her when a girl approached my sister. She kneeled on one knee and smiled to Alluka. "Hello there. Are you lost, sweetheart?"

Alluka, who has a scared look on her face, suddenly embraced the girl who approached her. The girl was a little surprised by Alluka's action.

"Hey, Name! What are you doing? We're going already," a friend of the girl called.

_'_ _Name'? That's her name?_

I looked at the girl more carefully. She is somewhat … Wait, it's her. Definitely  _her_. This is the girl back at the park last week who took care of that crying boy, and the one who bumped into me. This girl who approached my sister is  _her._

"Go ahead," she answered her friend and she looked back to Alluka. "Where's your mom?"

There's a lot of chatter from people around who didn't speak and helped my sister.

"Someone finally helped that poor child."

I gritted my teeth, hearing these stupid words that came out of their mouth. I want to hit something. Are people always like this?

Alluka leaned to the girls' face. "Oneesan, my Niichan … I lost my Niichan …" Alluka said, about to cry. She hugged the girl tightly.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here now," the girl said. When she smiled to my sister, I thought her smile was the sweetest that time. She took Alluka in her arms and carried her up, just like what she did back to the boy in the park. "I have something for you," she took something out of her bag and presented it to Alluka, who at that time, has tears in her eyes. "Here." It's a box of chocolate and other sweets. "It's your prize for being such a brave girl. What's your name?"

I want to go near them, but I want to know what else she'll do for my sister. I'm curious about this girl. Why is she so nice to kids? And also, I want to know what else she is capable of with children.

"A-Alluka," my sister answered. The girl who's carrying Alluka wiped the tears from my sister's cheek and smiled at her.

"That's a beautiful name. Now stop crying, okay? I'm sure your Niichan will be here any moment now," she said in a very comforting way.

"R-Really?" Alluka's face beamed.

"Yes," the girl answered, assuring the child. And Alluka, even though she's crying, finally smiled. "See? Doesn't it feel better when you're smiling?" she added when she saw Alluka's smile for the first time.

"Ma'am, what is the problem here?" a security guard who appeared from Name-san's backasked. It seems that someone from the crowd informed the security guard of the situation.

I took a step forward to reveal myself. I want to greet her and thank her for taking care of my sister. There's no need for security guards. I'm here.

But I didn't show myself to the scene. Instead, I hid myself among the people who are watching.

"Oh, this little girl is lost," she answered, pertaining to my sister. "Could you please look for her guardian? I think she went here with her brother."

"Yes, we'll handle that," the security guard answered and took his hand-held transmitter and dispatched a message to whomever he's talking to.

The girl, Name-san, brought Alluka down to the floor. "I'm going now, okay? You go with Mr. Policeman here, he'll take you to your Niichan," she said cheerfully. She looked up and talked to the guard. "I'm sorry, but I'll leave her to you. I'm quite in a hurry. Please look for this child's brother."

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry for the inconvenience," the security guard took Alluka's hand.

"No. Not at all," she answered. She looked down again on Alluka. "Oneesan is going now. Be a good girl and follow Mr. Policeman, okay?"

Alluka, who is now distracted by the chocolate Name-san gave her smiled. "Hai! Thank you, Oneechan!" She even raised both of her hand to reach for Name-san's face.

"That's great," she smiled and kissed Alluka's forehead. "Goodbye now," she waved goodbye while walking away and was gone.

I was speechless. She kissed my sister's forehead. She went that far to comfort my sister? She really loves kids, doesn't she? There's a big chance that she is a very nice girl.

After that, Alluka was talking about Name-san nonstop. Alluka was somehow attached to her. She wanted to meet her again. Everytime we would go out, Alluka would pick something and would say, "I'll give this to Oneechan when I saw her again!" with a very enthusiastic tone. Alluka really like her.

"KIL, A GIRL FROM 2-A WANTED TO TALK TO YOU," Jun said to me after the bell ring.

"Huh? Who?" I asked. 2-A? That's the class next door.

_Hmm. It's someone who's going to confess again._

"I think its Name or something. Oh, just talk to her. Stop asking me stupid questions," he scowled when he got frustrated. Jun is like me, gets annoyed and irritated easily unlike Kazuki who's always carefree and takes things naturally and just go with the flow. But sometimes, when Jun is really frustrated, you can't bother him at all or else it'll be your life.

Name … Wait.  _Her?_  She's from 2-A? Why didn't I notice her before? And why didn't I think of it that she also attends the same school as me? And to think that I never looked for her.

When everyone from my class left, she entered the room. Her face is red.  _Hmm._ "You wanted to say something to me?" I asked her. Her expression is really something. She's far from the girl who I saw in the mall and in the park. It's like she's a different person right now. It seems that she's embarrassed. Well, all of the girls who confessed to me are always blushing. Just like her.

"Yes, I have," she answered. "I-I've known you for a long time now, Killua-kun. I know you don't know me … But I don't like it when I can only watch you from afar … I-I really like you, Killua-kun …. P-Please … Wi-Will you go out with me?"

As I thought, it's a confession.

I looked straight to her face. She really is blushing. "Go out, huh? Well, having a girlfriend is bothersome .. … But …." I stopped speaking an thought about it.

Having a girlfriend is really bothersome. That's why I don't want to have one. First, you have to make her feel happy. You have to take her out on a date sometimes, walk her home, give her something precious and priceless, talk sweet nonsense to her, and so on. That's why it's bothersome. And girls are very unpredictable. I don't understand them at all. They easily cry and get frustrated over little things, they are hard to apprehend and they think about things that are absolutely unnecessary. They are just something God created that even science have difficulty to explain. But she is …. Name-san … I think she's different. Alluka likes her. Should I give her a chance?

_No. It's too bothersome._

I looked at her again. Her face that smiles the sweetest and blushes the reddest. I want to see more of it. Though I think it will be a trouble having a girlfriend … "Well, okay," I didn't even think about it. I just said it out loud. I have no idea know why.

She was surprised. Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open.

"I'll be off first. 'Bye," I said when I gave her my answer. But she didn't even move a bit from where she's standing. She was stunned.

 _Wow._  She's one of a kind.

Girls are really something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three :)
> 
> I think I should apologize for not updating quickly. Or something like that XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I mean, the more that I write, the more that I keep on thinking that the story is turning into a boring one :(
> 
> Oh, and thank you for all the kudos you left. You guys are amazing *kisses* Thank you so much :D
> 
> Okay, I think that's it. Please let me know what you think of the story. Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it! ^_^

_Flashback:_

_"None of your business," he said as he stood up. "I'm tired. I'm going home."_

_Killua picked his bag and walked straight to the direction of the door, to where you're standing. But he only passed by you, as if you didn't show up at his classroom at all. As if you weren't there._

* * *

_None …. None of my business?_

You stood there, dumbfounded. You can't even think straight. You didn't even have the courage to look and follow Killua's back. You don't want to see him leaving you there when that is all that he does to you everytime. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?

Why is there a girl on top of him? And how come he can say that it's none of your business? You're his girlfriend, right? Of course, every little thing about him is your business. Because it's like you're his other half.

But that's not how it looks like to him. You wonder, what does he think of you?

You were left there, standing. This feeling …. You're so close to crying. Why does he have to be like this? Is he going to treat you like this forever? Is Masako and Emiko right? That he's only playing with you? But the question in your head is: why would he bother?

_No …_

"Tch," you heard the girl Killua called "Hina" said. "Hey, you. Why don't you break up with Killua?" she glanced at your face then her eyes roamed to your whole body. "With an appearance like that, hmn," she smirked. "Shameless. I'll say it, but Killua thinks nothing of you. You might call yourself  _his_  'girlfriend', but to him, you're nothing more than just one of the girls swooning around him. If you are really desperate to get his attention, might as well walk naked around the corridors. You'll definitely get his attention by that," she laughed.

Wow. That was quite some … speech. But you couldn't care less. You couldn't think of anything to answer her because your mind is somewhere far.

Your head is filled with the scene just a moment ago. What were they doing there on the floor? Why was she on top of him? Were they kissing? What? What was it? All of the possible things that you can think of have crossed your mind, but something is just not right.  _This_  is not right.

"Hey," Hina called your attention when she noticed you spacing out. When you glanced at her, she was glaring at you. "Break up with Killua. You know where your place is supposed to be, right? The gap between you and Killua is heaven and hell. You don't fit with him at all."

_Heaven and hell, huh?_

Hina picked her bag from one of the chairs and left you there, all alone by the door.

Just when she was gone, all of the things that she said sink in your head. All of those nasty things that she said to you are echoing inside your head. You couldn't shake it off. You want to forget about all of it, whatever the meaning of all of those things, but you can't.

Simply because all of it is true.

_I don't fit Killua at all._

You suddenly realize something.

All of it might be true, but of course, it was Killua's decision to make you his girlfriend.

_But was it really?_

It just doesn't feel right, to the way he's treating you. If he made you his girlfriend, why treat you so cold like this? And he didn't even explain anything about what just happened earlier.

Now you ask yourself: What does he really thinks of you? Does he see you as a woman?  _His woman_  at that? Or does he see you as just one of those girls who admire him for his good looks?

_That idiot._

You run as fast as your feet could. You were thinking that he hasn't gone far yet, so he may still be around. But the moment you walk outside the building of the school, that was when you realized that it was raining. Hard.

The rain is pouring hard, that's why you were already drenched even when you only took a step outside the building. But you don't care. You need to find him.

You want to know what he's thinking. There should be a limit to this, to his attitude towards you. You want to confront him. You don't care what happens anymore. It's not that you're at your limit. You can still take whatever he throws at you, or anyone like Hina throws at you. But that's just it! You don't know why you're acting this way.

Could there be a chance that what Hina said hit your head hard that it finally realize how cruel Killua acts towards you?

"Killua-kun! I thought you already went home! I was worried since I know you don't have an umbrella with you," that voice and the name that that voice just called …

_No way._

You looked at to where that voice came from, and you saw Hina and Killua, just on the other end of the front building of the school. Killua is just standing there, as if waiting for someone and Hina is in front of him, pulling out an umbrella from her bag.

You couldn't move an inch from where you're standing, even though you know how perfectly cold the rain is. You are soaking wet already and is very cold from the rain. You want to move your body, to take shelter inside but your whole body seems to be numb.

"Wanna go home with me?" Hina smiled at Killua and offered him the umbrella.

Killua just looked at her. "Yeah, sure. But .. ." Killua didn't finish his sentence. He hesitated for a second, but he took the umbrella from Hina's hand.

"Great!" Hina clung her arm around Killua's and smiled the sweetest at him.

Looking at her when she's like that, it doesn't feel like she's someone who would say something terrible and harsh words to someone like you.

And looking at them from here, they look just like a couple.

_A couple …_

"Killua-kun!" Without thinking, you suddenly shouted his name.

Killua and Hina looked at your direction. Killua didn't look surprised when he saw you there, standing all wet, but Hina was. And she glared at you. She mouthed,  _"You're dead."_

"Let's go home together, Killua-kun," that was the only thing you can think of to say because at the moment, all you can think of is how cold the rain that was pouring to your whole body. Finally, you took shelter and walked towards them. You were shivering as you took each step forward them.

"You don't have an umbrella. I don't want to get wet," Killua answered. You just saw Hina smirked beside him.

"But why are you going home with her? And what were you two doing back at the classroom?" You're desperate for anything. Any answer, you need them.

"Didn't I tell you that it's none of your business?"

Until when will he treat you like this? Can you still take anything that he'll throw at you? Maybe something worse than this?

"Killua, you idiot," you only want him to treat you more like a  _person_  because he doesn't seem to treat you like one. You just want him to share even his little thoughts to you. Not like this. This is more painful than all of those truthful words. "Have you even thought about accepting me as your girlfriend? If you think I'm not good enough for you, why did you still have to accept my confession? You insensitive jerk!"

As soon as you said that, you left him with Hina there. You ran away from them, towards the cold rain. With you in the rain, no one around you will notice the tears. The tears are mixing up in the rain, and that's the good thing about it.

_He didn't even follow._

Realizing that now, more sobs came out of your mouth. You stopped running when you almost trip because of the wet ground.

Is this the end? Is this really all of it? You and Killua had the never have the time to be together alone and be all intimate with each other. And now the end has come. You didn't even express to him how much you love him. And you never heard him say that he likes you too. How can this relationship be enjoyable? Being in love, you thought everything is supposed to be happy. But pain is always right there, huh?

"How can you be so stupid? Running away like that and leaving me."

That voice.  _No .. ._  You turn back to look at the person who spoke. It's Killua. You suddenly stopped crying and just stared at his face.

_Hmm._

You measured everything. The Killua in front of you is drenching wet. The Killua you know would never run after someone like yourself and to think that it's raining very hard. And secondly, Killua doesn't have any interest in you, right? So why would he follow you? And also, he doesn't want to get wet, he just said that. And Hina has an umbrella with her, so he might have gone home with her already.

_I'm just imagining this due to so much desperation, I guess._

You just stared at the  _imaginary_ Killua in front of you and sighed.

"Right," you whispered to yourself. You want to think that there is really someone in front of you and that someone is Killua, but it's just too good to be true. Killua would never follow you like this. He's too mighty himself.

You turned your face back to the road where you were interrupted walking and resumed your steps.

Now that everything has come to this, you realized, you were wrong. What you did was definitely wrong.

_I should apologize tomorrow._

Yes. You called him idiot and insensitive jerk. You love him, right? So maybe a little more patience? Besides, you worked too hard to be noticed by him. And when you confessed, he instantly said yes to you and he became your boyfriend. That was his decision. He gave you a chance. And of course, you wouldn't want to waste that chance right?

_I really like him._

Someone from the back grabbed your arm. "Sometimes, you're hard to deal with, you know?"

Your eyes widen when you recognized that voice. That wasn't Killua, right? That voice that just spoke and this hand that is holding your arm, it's not him, right?

You turn you face and all of it is true. That's right. Killua is standing behind you and is the one who's holding your arm.

"Ki-Killua-kun?" You mumbled, unable to believe what you're seeing.

The corner of his mouth shifted the slightest.

"Yes?" When you didn't answer, he spoke again. "Let's go home together. This is what you want, right?" His grip moved to your hand and he squeezed it. "You're cold."

His hand is cold too, or maybe it was just because cold rain pouring.

He walked a step forward to your side. "Well, I'll apologize about Hina. She was reaching for the window when she trip and fell on top of me. So I'm sorry," he said.

Is this really happening? Killua the guy who you thought would never ever follow in this cold rain, is here in front of you? Or maybe the cold rain influenced your mind and you are just hallucinating?

"Hey, at least say something. I just apologize, didn't you hear?" he said, impatient. Was it just you or his cheeks are a bit red?

Oh, well maybe it was just because of the cold rain.

But in this current situation that you're in, you couldn't believe that this is actually happening. Killua followed you and he even apologized about what happened and even explain why they were in that kind of position. Isn't this great?

_So, can I get my hopes raise even the littlest?_

You squeezed back Killua's hand. "Y-Yes."  _Thank you._

At least now you kind of have the idea of what he thinks about you. He appreciates you, even when he acts so cold all the time at you. And even when he only say insensitive things and acts like he doesn't care about you, he gives value to your presence.

Even when he doesn't seem like it, he does care a lot. He's just not very good in showing it.

"NO. HE'S NOT AROUND. SENSEI SAID HE CAUGHT A COLD."

"Huh? Really?" You were surprised by Jun's answer when you asked him where Killua is.

"Yes, yes. Now move. You're in the way," Jun said.

You frowned. Jun's bitter personality is more severe than Killua's.

"Thank you, Jun-kun," you smiled as an answer and walked out of his way, since he said that you're blocking his path. You went back to your classroom. It's the second period and everyone is changing classrooms and since you wanted to see Killua, you dropped by his class only to be informed that he isn't around and has a cold.

"Name, we're going to be late," Emiko called you. She and Masako are already walking towards the door.

"Yeah," you muttered to yourself.

This is bad. Because of you, Killua has a cold right now. He has a surprisingly weak body when you yourself didn't even catch a cold. Yesterday, it was the day that you thought everything was over between you and him. But you thought of surviving the relationship and never in your wildest dreams had you imagined that Killua would actually follow you after you said such harsh things to him.

_He does value me, somehow._

After he followed you and apologized to you, the two of you actually went home together under the rain. It could have been more romantic if only it wasn't freezing. You weren't able to say anything to him, or even also apologize to him because you were so cold and you were shivering. The only thing warm is Killua's hand holding yours and the loud beat of your heart that you thought was rather warm inside.

If he does those kinds of things to you, it will be hard not to get your hopes high, right? Thinking all the time that he doesn't care about you and that he thinks nothing of you and suddenly he would apologize and would say things that you never thought that he would say to you, of course your hopes will get high. For someone like you dealing with this kind of unrequited love, it is difficult.

You pressed the doorbell to the address of the house that Kazuki gave to you.

_"_ _This is his place. He used to crash in Jun's flat because he's always alone, but I'm pretty sure that since he has a cold, he's in his house," Kazuki said, laughing as he write the address of Killua's house._

Actually, in the three of them — Killua, Kazuki and Jun — Kazuki is the easiest to approach since he's friendly and does talk a lot. While Jun is always rude and is cold towards everyone — he is so like Killua.

 _They are a weird group of people. I wonder how they even became friends_.

It would be better to understand if Killua and Jun get along with each other fine, but how about Kazuki? How can he handle those kinds of people?

You pressed the doorbell again when no one from inside answered or even came out.

It's currently lunch break, and since you were worried about him, you asked Kazuki for his address and rushed over to his house. But it seems that no one is around.

As you pressed the doorbell again, you noticed that the gate was not locked. It's open.

_Careless._

You opened the gate and entered, walking straight to the door. When you were in front of the door, you knocked three times. Still, no one came to attend the door or even answer.

You knocked again and after knocking, you tried the doorknob. You turned it and it clicked and the door opened.

 _What? Is no one around?_  Why is everything unlocked?

After debating with yourself, you decided to come and check the inside of the house and to see if anyone is at home.

Where is Killua?  _I thought he was sick._

Could he have gone outside to buy something? It's lunchtime, after all. Where are his parents? Does he really live alone by himself?

"Hello? Is anybody home?" You called as you entered the house, looking around. It's dark inside.

"Killua-kun? I-It's me, Name. Are you here?" As you removed your shoes, you searched the inside of the house. Even if it's dark inside, you can still see clothes scattered around the floor.

_How can he be so unclean?_

That means that he's actually alone, right? Because if not, someone could've picked those clothes and at least put them in the laundry.

"Killua-kun, I'm going in, okay?" You said out loud, even if you're not sure if he's inside the house or not.

On your way to the living room, you picked up the clothes that were scattered. As you took the clothes in your hand, you noticed something. These clothes … These are Killua's uniform. This was from yesterday? Well, some part of it is still wet.

So he really is alone. That confirmed it.

Out of nowhere, you heard someone coughed.

_Killua?_

You rushed to where it came from, and you found yourself in front of a closed door. Is Killua the one who just coughed? Is he inside this room? Only one way to find out.

The door creaked as you slowly opened it. And you guessed right. Killua was inside, lying on the bed, coughing his lungs out.

"Ki-Killua-kun!" you dashed to his side, feeling his forehead.

He's burning. Like seriously, he's hot. He has a fever.

"Killua," you sighed. How can he be so careless?  _And weak._

You went to the kitchen to look for a medicine, anything that'll help make his high temperature go down.

You searched every cupboard. But there's no medicine. And also there are only instant food inside the fridge and cupboards.

_What a life._

You took a towel and water and brought it to his room. Your little brother is often sick when he was still small, that's why in things like this, it's easy for you to deal with it. Panicking over a person with a high fever is not a very good thing to do.

You soaked the towel in the cool water and dabbed it over his body. You need to treat his fever, so the cool water will help to cool his hot skin out. You wipe every inch of his skin with the cool towel. Of course, you took off his clothes. It was easy since he was wearing pyjamas. Unbuttoning his top was the easy part. Well, as for the  _lower part_  …

_No. I'm not going to take it off._

As you apply the cool towel to Killua's body, you noticed how he has this nice and amazing body.

_Look at those muscles. I wanna touch it._

Your face turned bright red.  _This is not the time for things like this!_

You looked away as you dab and dab every part of his skin until he cooled down by evaporation. It's a good thing that he's unconscious. It would have been awkward if he's awake and you took his clothes off and wiped a cool towel over his skin.

When you finished, you left the towel on his forehead to soothe him. But medicine would've been also a big help in this kind of situation. If only he has one.

 _Jeez._  How can he live like this? There's nothing  _good_  to cook in the kitchen, and the house is a mess.

You noticed all this when you turned on the light in the living room and in the kitchen. And inside his bedroom, more of Killua's clothes were scattered on the floor. You can't identify which is the dirty one and which is the clean one.

_Such a pig._

So you've decided.  _I'll clean this place up._

And that's exactly what you did. You cleaned the whole place up. All of his clothes, dirty or not, you put them in the laundry and washed them. You vacuumed the living room and washed the dishes in the kitchen. You also clean his bedroom and picked out some of his clothes in his closet for him to change in. And after cleaning up, you went out to buy some medicine, fruits and some  _real_ food to cook.

When you came back, you went straight to his bedroom to check on him.

_Ah. He's still asleep._

You dipped the towel in the cool water and placed it on his forehead again.

This isn't the first time you've been this close to Killua, but this is the first time that you felt this close to him. And all alone.

You touched his cheek and caressed it. Even if it's still hot, it feels like its sending millions of electricity inside your body. And that was just by touching his cheek.

"A-Alluka? Don't leave m-me …" Killua mumbled in his sleep.

_A-A-A-Alluka?_

The hell? What was that? Who is …  _A-Alluka?_  Your heart felt like it was scattered in thousands of little pieces in the ground, pounding so hard that it hurts.


End file.
